RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars 5
The renewal of Rupaul's Drag Race All Stars for Season 5 was officially announced January 1st, 2019, on social media. The official cast was announced was on January 1st, 2019, along with the season premier date of January 2nd, 2019. All Stars 5's promo theme is white and black. Promos were released on January 1st, 2019. All Stars 5 is the first season since All Stars 1 to have 12 contestants compete. Two out of the 12 contestants are yet to be announced. The two mystery queens who were yet to be announced, were revealed to be All Stars 1 runner-ups Jujubee and Raven (Team Rujubee). This is the second All Stars season to have contestants compete on two All Stars seasons. The first being All Stars 4 which had Latrice Royale and Manila Luzon (Team Latrila), from All Stars 1 . Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant received critiques. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5,000 and the Lip Sync for your Legacy and Life. The contestant returned to the competition and eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestant but did not have to Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and decided to quit on their own terms. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choices Queen's Money Episodes Episode 1: "All Star Variety Show" Airdate: January 1st, 2019 Synopsis: 12 All Stars compete for $100,000 and a place in the Drag Race Hall of Fame! Their first challenge is to show their talents and showcase their drag in an All Star Variety Show! * Guest Judge: Lady Gaga * Mini Challenge: '''Reading is Fundamental * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Jujubee * Mini-Challenge '''Prize:' $2,500 gift card from L.a. Eyeworks. * '''Main Challenge:' All Star Variety Show * Top Two: Blair St. Clair and Kim Chi * Main Challenge Prize: 7 Night Stay for Two at the Sand Castle on the Beach Hotel in St. Croix, U.S. Virgin Islands. * Challenge Winner: Blair St. Clair * Bottom Two: Jessica Wild and Nina Bo'nina Brown * Lip Sync Song: "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Jessica Wild * Farewell Message: Te Amo All Stars, good luck xx. JW Entrance Order All Star Talent Show Extravaganza Episode 2: "Cook In a Drag" Airdate: January 2nd, 2019 Synopsis: The All Stars star in TV's newest hit Cooking Show "Cook in a Drag". Gordon Ramsey is a Special Guest while Jeffree Star and Hillary Clinton Guest Judge! * Special Guest: Gordon Ramsey * Guest Judges: Jeffree Star and Hillary Clinton * Main Challenge: Star in TV's new hit Cooking Show "Cook in a Drag". * Top Two: Mayhem Miller and Ongina * Main Challenge Prize: $10,000 gift card from Gucci and $1000 gift card from Hamburger Mary's. * Challenge Winner: Mayhem Miller * Runway Theme: Presidential Attire * Bottom Two: Jiggly Caliente and Nina Bo'nina Brown * Lip Sync Song: "Girls Night Out" by Charli XCX * Eliminated: Jiggly Caliente * Farewell Message: LADIES! I LUV U ALL. MAKE IT ONE FOR THE HERSTORY BOOKS <3<3 Episode 3: "Snatch Game" Airdate: January 3rd, 2019 Synopsis: The All Stars compete in everyone’s favorite game, The Snatch Game! * Special Guest: Kris Jenner * Guest Judges: Wendy Williams and Usher * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Top Two: Jujubee and Stacy Layne Matthews * Main Challenge Prize: $5000 Shopping Spree at Sephora and $1000 cash. * Challenge Winner: Jujubee * Runway Theme: 'Rudemption' * Bottom Two: Nina Bo'nina Brown and Trinity K. Bonet * Lip Sync Song: "S&M" by Rihanna * Eliminated: Trinity K. Bonet * Quit: Nina Bo'nina Brown * Farewell Message —Trinity K. Bonet: '''It was a pleasure to meet you all!! XX TKB * '''Farewell Message —Nina Bo'nina Brown:' '''Why did y'all save me 3 times?! Rigged. Sue me. '''Snatch Game Characters' Episode 4: "Everybody Say Roast!" Airdate: January 4th, 2019 Synopsis: The All Stars perform a comedy roast on each other in front of a live audience. Mariah Carey and Kim Kardashian West guest judge! * Guest Judges: Mariah Carey and Kim Kardashian West * Main Challenge: RuPaul Roast * Top Two: Jujubee and Raven * Main Challenge Prize: 2 week getaway to the Bürgenstock Resort Lake Lucerne in Obbürgen, Switzerland and a $2000 gift card from iTunes. * Challenge Winner: Jujubee * Runway Theme:''' 'Orange Runway ' * '''Bottom Two:' Ivy Winters and Ongina * Lip Sync Song: "Dancing Queen" by ABBA * Eliminated: Ivy Winters * Farewell Message: '''The circus queen is out! Love u xx '''Episode 5: "Nightmare on Glam Street" Airdate: January 5th, 2019 Synopsis: ''The All Stars re-enact iconic scenes from famous horror movies. Robert Englund and Linda Blair guest judge! * '''Guest Judges:' Robert Englund and Linda Blair * Team Captains: 'Jujubee ', '''Ongina and Raven * '''Main Challenge: Re-enact iconic scenes from famous horror movies. * Top Two: Mayhem Miller and Stacy Layne Matthews * Main Challenge Prize: 3 custom gowns from Marco Marco and a 7 nights stay for two to the Alyeska Resort in Anchorage, Alaska. * Challenge Winner: Stacy Layne Matthews * Runway Theme:' Spooky Couture '' * '''Bottom Two:' Ongina and Raven * Lip Sync Song: "Thriller" by Michael Jackson * Eliminated: Raven * Farewell Message: '''Fuck all you bitches! Jk, love you all<3 See y'all at the reunion. Juju bring that crown home! '''Movie & Roles Episode 6: "Eliminated Makeover" Airdate: January 6th, 2019 Synopsis: ''The All Stars makeover the eliminated queens to resemble their drag family. Founder of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics, Anastasia Soare and Jake Gyllenhaal guest judge! * '''Guest Judges: '''Anastasia Soare and Jake Gyllenhaal * '''Main Challenge:' Makeover the eliminated queens to resemble their drag family. *'Top Two Couples:' Jujubee & Raven and Mayhem Miller & Jiggly Caliente * Main Challenge Prize: A prize package from Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics, a $2000 gift card from Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream and $1000 cash *'Challenge Winner/s and Returning Queen/s: Jiggly Caliente and Raven' * ''Runway Theme: Drag Family Couture'' * Bottom Two: Ongina and Stacy Layne Matthews * Lip Sync Song: "Uptown Funk" by Bruno Mars * Eliminated: Ongina * Farewell Message: All Stars! I♥'U All! '''This was a once in a lifetime experience and I'm forever grateful for it! See u soon<3. '''Episode 7: "Shady ''''F.R.I.E.N.D.S'"' ''Airdate: January 7th, 2019 Synopsis: ''The All Stars act in a re-make of the classic 90's sitcome TV Show, Friends. Courtney Cox and Jennifer Anniston guest judge! * '''Guest Judges: '''Courtney Cox and Jennifer Anniston * '''Main Challenge:' Act in a re-make of the classic 90's sitcome TV Show, Friends. *''' Top Two: Blair St. Clair &''' '''Stacy Layne Matthews * '''Main Challenge Prize: VIP Tickets to the Ellen Degeneres Show and a 7 nights stay at the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. *'Challenge Winner/s: 'Blair St. Clair & Stacy Layne Matthews * Runway Theme:' Big Shoes and Slutty Skirts * Bottom Three: Jiggly Caliente, Jujubee and Raven * Lip Sync Song: "Groove is in the Heart" by Deee-Lite * Eliminated: Jujubee * Farewell Message: '''The original reader is gone♥ Time to go eat some chicken. BTW Stacy u shady whore, you'll be next;)) jk love y'all! '''Shady F.R.I.E.N.D.S Character '''Episode 8: "History Ball'"' ''Airdate: January 7th, 2019 Synopsis: ''The All Stars are assigned 3 looks to create for a ball inspired by past season queens. Naomi Campbell and Channing Tatum guest judge. * '''Guest Judges: '''Naomi Campbell and Channing Tatum * '''Main Challenge:' Create 3 looks for a ball inspired by past season queens. *'Top Two: 'Kim Chi &''' Raven * '''Main Challenge Prize: 5 custom styled wigs from Drag by Chariel and a 2 week luxurious cruise to the Bahamas. *'Challenge Winner/s: '''None * 'Runway Theme:' Past Season Queen Couture'' * Bottom Two: Blair St. Clair & Jiggly Caliente * Lip Sync Song: "Firework" by Katy Perry * Eliminated: None * '''Farewell Message: '''N/A